


False Promises

by robinnotwren (wrennotrobin)



Series: False Promises [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ice Skating, Laughter, Leukemia, Longing, Lung Cancer, Math, School, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/robinnotwren
Summary: I’ve decided to change the format. No more memoirs, although I may end with one.
Series: False Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104128
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obscurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877001) by [wrennotrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin). 

Erm, is this working? Okay, yeah it is. So, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Lucy Brekker, I'm 15 years old. Uh, I have blue eyes and brown hair. I'm pretty much normal. I have 2 siblings, my older sister and older brother. I'm a skater and I'm allergic to lavender. My life was about as expected for a budding Olympic skater. Comps, early wake ups, and training. I would say I'm pretty good at what I do and it's all gone along pretty well. Until this past month. But let’s backtrack a bit.

I broke every bone in my ankle 3 years ago and had a screw put in. I healed 100% from that and thought nothing of it now. But that same right ankle started pulsing with pain, and swelled. I have had a minor cold for 3 1/2 weeks now, and it's starting to get aggravating. Nothing special, stuffy nose, sore throat, watery eyes. But since my ankle started swelling up again, my family and I decided to get it checked out. The cold as well. They ran some tests, and I got an MRI and an x-ray on my ankle. 

That was last week. My mom and I are currently sitting at the doctors office waiting for the news. My cold still hasn't gone away. Oh, the doctor's here.  
Bye for now,

Luce


	2. Chapter 2

It's after the doctors appointment. I'm sitting here, in my room, on my bed where I have been for the past hour crying. The scans showed that there is a tumour in my ankle and I have stage 2 leukaemia. Bad right? I start my infusions next week. Did I mention I have a major fear of needles? Maybe I'll skate tomorrow morning .. that always clears my head. It's Sunday right now and I have to go talk to my family about what's happening next. I'm not going to tell anyone at school except my advisor until I know more about it. 

Signing off,

Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

I think it's been about a week since I wrote last? It's the Monday after my first treatment. It went pretty well. Got up at 6, went down, blood draw, infusions, went home. The interesting part is the girl that was getting treatment the same time I was. She was across the room curled up in a book with a nose cannula on the entire time. The thing was, she was alone. I had my mom with me and every other kid in the room had someone with them, but she looked to be my age and completely alone. She was also hooked up to about 5 different machines. I only had the IV. I'm feeling pretty good after the treatment, but I know the side effects only get worse. I’ll write later today and let you know about the side affects and how I’m feeling.

* * *

Forget what I said about side effects. I've just finished my 3rd treatment and I feel like shit, and now most of the entire grade knows my health is shit. I told them because I don't like lies and false promises of hope. If I say I'm fine, then pass out, they will know I was lying. So I just told them. Everyone has been really helpful, my teachers and friends. Math is fun as always. My teacher Mr. Volsei, is the funniest person in the world and I have the best class. They make me laugh and cheer me up while the other half is checking in on me. I'm getting my own room on the cancer ward floor for children, which strangely enough is across from the lonely girl ( that's what I've started referring to her as)'s room . She will have every so often and smirk at me, then go back to face time or reading with the cannula still in her nose. But I'm actually excited for this weekend. I'm having a ton of scans done, and a bunch of peeps are coming to visit. Including my entire math class. This should be fun.

Au revoir,

Luciiiii


	4. Visits

So it's Sunday, and everyone was here on Saturday. Katrina, Kimberly, Yana, Bonnie, and Evalin joked about Evalin wanting to break math. Willow, Nina, and Rosa made me a MASSIVE get well card (more like a banner). Maia and Nola brought me new books to read. The former brought them, the latter complained that she brought them. Nat, Carmen, and Briar were just their usual, sweet selves. Of course, Kimberly managed to push Eva into a cart causing a major commotion. Oh, Lonely girl was there. She actually looked up and gave me a sympathizing shake of the head when she beheld the number of my guests and the noise they made. I snorted, and Mr. Volsei asked me what was so funny. (Did I mention he came with the class?) I pointed out the girl across the hall through the glass. I told him she always has her treatments at the same time as me yet we have never talked nor exchanged names. He asked for my phone, and then went across the half to get her number for me. Across the hall, I saw him stumble as he entered the room and their conversation was too quiet for me to hear. He came back with my phone and her number. He had the strangest almost puzzled look on his face as he asked me about treatments and we talked with the entire class until my door banged shut. 

And in she came. Lauren, not lonely girl. Those two are like yin and yang. She looked like she had just run a mile. She smirked, handed me a card then proceeded to talk to me about why she was late and how sorry she was. It was either soccer or a doctors appointment. I just told her that it was fine, and thanks for showing up. She asked what had happened and I told her about lonely girl and my phone. I would have waved to my across the hall neighbour but her room was empty and a sign said she was gone for scans was on her door. The day proceeded on with the entire class joking around and just making me feel better all around. They left around 3 and I was very tired and hungry. I decided to text the girl this morning. I just introduced myself, and told her what my situation was. The exchange went like this:

Hey it's your across the hall neighbour

I'm Lucy 

I'm 15 and I have leukaemia. 

I'm Lalaena

Most people call me lo or lea.

I don't care what you call me.

I have stage 4 lung cancer which is why I have the cannula. 

I'm gonna call you Ce. bc laena sounds like the start of Celaena. So ce for short.

Sounds good Luce.

THAT was quite some crowd yesterday 

yep. my math class tends to be chaotic 

oh, that’s your entire math class. I’ve never had that many people visit me.

I haven’t seen anyone with you.

my mom drops me off, then goes to work. 

she was here for the first 3 months, but now I know all the nurses

and they trust me to be alone with my treatments.

so, who came over?

this might take a while to explain

I’ve got nowhere to be.

u sure?

BRING IT ON!

besides, how scary can a math class be? 

you’ve clearly never met them. Here it goes:

Kimberly, Bonnie, Briar, Carmen, Willow, Evalin, and Katrina

theyre all close, and provide the most laughter in class.

that’s it?

nope. still more to come.

then theres: Nina, Yana

Maia, Rosa, Natalie, Lauren, and Nola

Nina likes to draw a lot, Lauren and Maia read all the time

Nola likes to daydream with Rosa ‘bout celebs.

and Nat. 

Nat is my best friend in math. 

wow. you were right

seems like your teacher has quite a handful.

he was sups nice when he came in tho.

Mr. Volsie’s awesome. 

he’s chill, and is soooooooo funny.

we get into a lot of trouble tho.

sounds amazing.

what school do you go to?

  
  


I gtg, scan time

Tyl, good luck

thx

She was nice. I thought I had it bad with stage 2, but the fact that she has stage 4 and can still laugh is quite remarkable. I’m glad everyone came. It de stressed me in a way. I can’t wait for school on Monday! It’s going to be a lot of fun. I’m still terrified of needles tho. Hope that goes away. I'm so tired, so I'm done for tn.

Lots of love,

Lucy


	5. Chapter 5

Shit. I’m sitting in the school bathroom on the floor writing this after throwing up for the past 10 minutes. I had 2 bites of lunch, then rushed in because my stomach was in knots. ohh, shiiittt there was someone else here, I’ll write later.

-L

I shoved my phone in my pocket and opened the stall door to peak out. I saw the girl go out, wipe her mouth on the back of her hand and go to the sink. She coughed once before running back into the stall next to mine, locking the door behind her. I heard her take two shuddering breaths and threw up into the toilet as I ran out of the bathroom and went back to lunch. I had no idea who was in the bathroom. And to be honest I don’t care. It’s a school for god’s sake; there’s always a stomach virus or cold thing going around. 

I walked back to the cafeteria on shaky legs and took my seat next to my friends joining in the conversation and smiling at their jokes. I heard laughter from the other side of the room and saw Lauren sitting with her friends smirking as the entire table was laughing and clutching their stomachs at something she said. She caught my eye, and mouthed, “you okay?” I just nodded my head and went back turned back to my friends who were now discussing what they were going to wear to the end of the school year party. I hope I’ll still be alive then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to change the format. No more memoirs, although I may end with one.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days have passed since my first upchucking incident and I’ve gotten used to it. I texted Ce earlier today to ask for a stomach remedy for the thing and she hasn’t responded. I have math next. I was standing outside of Mr. Volsei’s classroom and he’s talking to someone about something. Something about losing weight and math problems? I think someone was asking about our current unit about adding and subtracting weight from a quadratic. As I walked into the classroom, Lauren and Evalin were already solving the problem on the board to warm up, the former done (not a surprise) and the latter talking to her about how to solve it. Evalin whispered something to Katrina and Kimberly siting next to her and they both burst out laughing. I chucked my bag on a chair, and took my spot up on the board next to Natalie and Carmen. They smiled at me and like good friends, asked how I was feeling. I smiled back with what I hope they read as enthusiasm and not doubt. Mr. Volsei walked over and told us to start solving the problem and stop chitchatting. Nat groaned when she beheld the equation on the board, collapsed on the floor and muttered a string of curses under her breath that Mr. Volsei pretended not to hear. But we all saw him walk away laughing under his breath as Nat continued to lay face down in the carpet. 

I turned back to the board and started solving the equation. As the rest of the class trickled in, we finished the problem and checked the answers with Mr. Volsei. I had forgotten a decimal place, so I got 8.89 instead of 88.9. Nat, Katrina, Evalin and Lauren all got it right. While Mr. Volsei was checking my work, I saw him visibly pale, shudder and check his shoulder to peer over at Maia and Lauren who were both deeply immersed in books. Maia, however, saw Mr. Volsei looking at them and elbowed Lauren, who looked up from her book with a sheepish grin on her face. He shook his head at the pair who gave him horrifyingly innocent smiles. He sighed, rubbed his temples and walked up to his desk and began the lesson. 

The class progressed with minimal interruptions. Well, as minimal as was humanly possible for our class. Nat and Briar tried to draw perfect circles and Nat crashed into the door and recycling bin like a drunk person. The best part was that Mr. Volsei looked like he wanted to yell at us, but was laughing. I believe his precise words were, “I want to be frustrated, but you guys are so damm funny!”. 

Welcome to math at my school. 

My phone buzzed in the middle of class with Ce’s reply. I looked up to see if anyone had heard it, and everyone was too busy solving a problem or laughing about something. Maia was reading and Lauren was looking at something under her desk, and smirked then quickly sat up and pretended to not be reading. I looked down at my phone at Ce’s reply.

aww, I’m sorry boo.  
everyone has the nausea episodes  
i recommend eating smaller meals and more often

DRINK WATER

HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE

also these things called omeprazole work well too

ibuprofen works as well. 

just ask, and I’m sure someone has some.

Math ended with a couple less noticeable incidents: the drawing of birds and perfect circles, dancing and complaining about our upcoming test.Everyone left the classroom except for Nola and Nina who wanted to stay for extra practice. I was in the cubby room and dumped my stuff down on a chair. Then I randomly shouted, “does anyone have ibuprofen or something like tums for nausea?”. Of course, lots of people had ibuprofen. We are an all girls school. Half of our grade is always on their period. But surprisingly, someone handed forward a bottle of omeprazole, the exact ones Ce talked about. Someone from the crowd shouted, “take one now, before you eat lunch. They help, I promise!” 

So I did. I took one, and guess what! Ce was right. Again. No surprise there.


	7. Chapter 7

I’ve settled into more of a routine with school and my treatments. I go to school the Monday after, do school, take anti-nausea stuff, take meds, occasionally throw up, go home and hang with friends. It’s not fun, but I guess this will have to do for the time being. School isn’t that bad anymore. I know what to expect each day for my “condition”, as the teachers like to refer to it as, and I’m used to the side effects. It’s almost the end of October. HALLOWEEN! YAAASSS! I’ve been cleared to go trick or treating with my friends. I’M SO FUCKING EXCITED! We are going to party hard and live like there is no tomorrow. We’re going as Lifeguards. There are about 10 of us doing it. I’m just happy that I’m able to go! Halloween is in 5 days, and only 1 treatment stands in my way.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 3:00 pm when we showed up to the Hospital on Friday night. They want to hold me through the weekend just to be sure before Halloween. This is my first time spending time at the hospital. To be honest, I’m scared. I don’t like needles, as I have mentioned, and it’s just freaky. I still think of myself as a healthy person. When I see Celaena every Saturday, she looks so sick. I see myself as above all that when I know that we’re pretty similar. I wish I had her grit. I’ve seen nurses come in and stick 3 needles in her and she didn’t even look up from her book. I, however, flinch whenever they bring one near me. Maybe when this is all over I will have conquered my fear of needles.

Although, Ce does have more friends here than I thought. The girl in the room next door to her’s (I think her name is Maddison) comes over to her room and vice versa a lot. They seem pretty close. I don’t really have a close friend on this floor, and all of my visitors are healthy people from school or skating. I looked up from my misery and saw Madison in Ce’s room shrieking with laughter as she caught yet another gummy bear in her mouth. 

Frowning, I glanced down at my phone. It wasn’t even 4 and I was already tired and grumpy. Another great thing about cancer: I’m constantly moody and I’m losing all my hair! yay. I’ll ask Ce about this later. My room literally feels like a prison. I’m attached to all the monitors and I’m back down low. My mom and doctors are debating starting me on antidepressants. Because depression is a side effect of cancer. It’s not. It’s a side effect of not knowing whether you’ll wake up tomorrow. Or the next day. I don’t know whether i will be alive in February. Of course, I should be. If all my treatment keeps working, they should be able to remove the tumor in about 2 months.

My phone buzzed, jerking me out of my panic state. It was a text message from Ce. 

Why so grumpy?

I’m just thinking about my indeterminate future.

depressing stuff aside, are you coming tonight?

what??

every Halloween, all of the “moody teenagers” 

in this ward get a free pass to go absolutely 

insane around the hospital. 

you in?

what does this insanity involve?

just raiding the snack bar, riding our infusion poles

going outside and staying there for longer than

we’re supposed to. we often hit up the local Starbucks.

does everyone go?

everyone. Even the people who never leave their rooms,

like you.

Come on, it’ll be fun!

Fine. I’ll be there.

wear your costume!

kk.

I sighed, and checked the clock. It was 4:00. We were set to go party at 5. That gave me time to get ready and get in costume. I rolled over on my mattress and grabbed the lifeguard costume. I would be warm enough in the sweatshirt and pants. I glanced across the hall and saw Ce putting on her costume. She looked up, and saw me looking. She smirked, then twirled around in her very convincing replica of Emma Watson’s Belle dress. Then Maddison grabbed her by the hand, and yanked her onto the bed next to a mountain of makeup and other accessories. They argued for about 5 minutes before Ce let out a long sigh and waved her hand at which Maddison saw and let out a high pitched squeal and picked up a brush. There was a lot of eye rolling from Ce and lots of smiles from Madison. The former shot me a glance that conveyed something along the lines of ‘save yourself while you can”. I let a small smile creep across my face. Once I had finally put all my costume parts on, I double checked my med bag (for emergencies) and headed out the door. 

Down the hall, I saw a ton of other teenagers all decked out in costumes combing out of their rooms to come join us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ce come out of her room last with Maddison tugging on her wrist, accurately dressed as the Mad Hatter. I glanced at my wrist and mimed checking a watch because I had been waiting for 5 whole minutes. She grumbled something about “Maddy wanting to make sure her already perfect eyebrows were even more immaculate.” I saw Maddy stick her middle finger in response as she walked by us. With her infusion pole. Puzzled, I saw that everyone else had one and was rolling it towards the end of the hall where Ce now stood. I put my bag down then grabbed my pole and went to join the odd menagerie of people gathered at the end of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The remaining teens were making the way up the hall when I saw the nurses from our ward with cones and balloons. I watched in amazement as they created two separate lanes out of cones with balloons at the end. One even had a black and white checkered flag. I saw these two boys get pushed forward, with their poles, and they were grinning. Before I knew it, the nurse with the flag dropped it and they were  _ racing _ , yes racing, down the slippery corridor on the poles. At the end, they jumped off right before they crashed into the balloons. Ce gave me a “told you so” look then grabbed her pole and pushed me into the right lane. She mouthed, “push off and hold on tight.” I had the vague feeling of the flag dropping before I was soaring down the hall on my infusion pole. I looked over to my left and saw the pure joy and light in her eyes as she was whooping and screaming as we rolled down the hall. She looked like she didn’t have a care in the world. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring that joy in the back of my mind. She skidded to a halt about 30 seconds before me and I turned around just in time to see the next pair come zooming down the hall. They were dressed as the Joker and Harley Quinn and had matching devilish smiles on their faces. I didn't notice until after everyone had gone that there was another nurse with a stopwatch timing all of us. 

I looked out the window at the setting sun. The sky was a swirl of colors, and I felt myself drawn to it. There was so much life in that one part of the world, that I wanted to drink it up and keep it forever. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned back to the nurse with a stopwatch. She was calling out times for the race down the hall. There was cheering as we got to the top three. A boy about 2 years older than me was pushed up by his friends to receive his award. I gasped as I saw the medal around his neck. It wasn’t one of those fake ones from a party store, it was actual bronze. 

The crowd grew louder with anticipation as the silver medal winner joined the nurses and winners at the front of the room. I looked around, and there were some sad faces. But what surprised me the most was Ce. She was talking to Maddy who’s face went from depressed to elated in seconds. Maddy simply elbowed her in her side before breaking into a huge smile. Strange. Ce didn't look sad that she hadn’t placed, she was just leaning against the wall with a satisfied smirk on her face. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she gestured toward the front of the room as the nurses hoisted a massive trophy and gold medal onto the podium. (Where did that come from?)

“And now, please give a cheer for your now 3 time race champion, Laena!”

Ce gave a mock bow to me, before sauntering up to the front of the room and claiming her prize. It was almost as tall as her. She smiled sweetly at the two boys next to her before they narrowed their eyes, and hoisted her onto their shoulders. She shrieked in delight and our party continued as they ran down the hall, into the elevator, then past the front desk. 

The receptionists smiled at as and merely sighed.

“Did she wipe the floor with you guys again?” 

“One hundred percent.” 

Then they were gone, running out the door with the rest of the crowd not far behind. They stopped, and set her down on the grassy hill outside the hill. I collapsed down, and looked directly up into the night sky. It was gorgeous. The stars were just beginning to appear in the heavens. The sky was shades of violet, teal, and pink all at once and not at all. At the very edge was the promise of jet black night to come. I was content to lay there on the edge of the grass in the moonlight. Until I was hauled back onto my feet by the rest of our crew and we raced off into the night. 

I spent the rest of our evening with the Joker and Harley. Their names were Jake and Harley, so it made sense that their costumes matched their names. I glanced to the front of our group and saw the 2nd and 3rd place boys running and spinning, each with a different girl on their back. Not surprisingly, one was Ce. She whispered something into his ear, and he set her down and began running after her. Then she was hauled onto his shoulders and they ran off into the night screaming as Maddy and the boy who was carrying her chased them. I turned back to Harley, and she and Jake grabbed my hand pulling me with them. We ran or well walked until we hit the mall. 


	10. Chapter 10

The front of the mall was shining brightly under the stars. I looked and saw Ce drinking up the moonlight with those two boys and Maddy (still being carried) beside her. She elbowed one of them in the side. He stepped backward with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“May I present the wittiest, the sarcasm queen, the girl with the highest pain tolerance I know, the biggest loser of all time, your Halloween scream queen!”

“Thank you Noah darling. Please do check your sheets before you crawl under, as your biggest fear-“

“Besides your face?”

A sinister smile and an elbow raised on that.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Please don’t hurt me your majesty”

Ce shrugged her shoulders back and stomped twice.

“As your scream queen, I now declare this mall open for rampaging!”

She had barely finished her sentence before the small crowd began screaming and whooping in anticipation. They surged forward, taking me with them. The doors burst open and we spilled into the empty plaza. It was quite a sight to see. A bunch of teenagers decked out in costumes 5 days before Halloween. Harley pulled Jake and me and another 4 kids toward the arcade. I think I saw Maddy pulled into a deserted corner with a boy who was dressed as the white rabbit from Alice and Wonderland. What a coincidence that their costumes were from the same cinematic universe.

My eyes lit up when I saw the air hockey table. Jake caught my glance, and he was out at the top of the escalator.

“DOUBLES AIR HOCKEY TOURNAMENT IN THE ARCADE NOW! GET UP HERE!”

The arcade was soon filled with the shrieks of joy, as we placed bets on who would win, and who would beat Noah and dethrone him and Ce. Those two. They had enough chaotic energy to last a lifetime. I was very surprised that the hospital was still standing given those two had apparently been there forever. Surprisingly, Maddy and Reese (that was the white rabbit) gave them a run for their money. But unsurprisingly, they still lost.

After the classic crowing (or should I say re-crowning) of the victors, I was exhausted. But I knew there was no way that Ce would let this night come to an end this early. And I was right. I was laughing at a story Harley was telling about how she and Jake met, when they were interrupted by Ce and Maddy climbing on the ice hockey table. They both had the biggest shit-eating grins in the entire universe on their face. 

“Everyone listen up! It has come to my attention that we have been missing out on a certain type of competition. Yes, I know that this is new, but we need new traditions! Please give your undivided attention to the woman behind this madness, Maddison Rey! I would say her current costume fits her quite well, don’t you agree?”

A few whoops and whistles form the boys on that one.

“Thank madam scream queen. I know most of you have been doing this for at least a year now, so all of this should seem familiar. But, recent events have led me to believe that this year is the year. We finally have an even number of boys and girls in the ward, thanks to Lucy Brekker. Unfortunate conditions, but fortunate outcomes This year has finally come. The year when all of the girls finally get together and completely annihilate the boys in air hockey and everything else. So let's get this party started! Everyone, pair up and let the tournament begin.”

I made to go for Ce, but Maddy had already grabbed her hand and was tugging her towards Noah and Reese. Ce mouthed, “Sorry Luce.” before, running after Maddy who was now obsessing over the two boys. A tad bewildered, I looked around the room for a good minute before Harley grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the hockey table. 

That was the best night of my life. There was screaming, and crying and both at the same time. In the semis, it ended up being me and Harley against surprise surprise: Maddy and Ce. They looked like they couldn’t walk in a straight line, and were so crazy off sugar that they were caught between spouting book facts and obsessing over soccer. Maddy was telling me about the time she and Ce could not stop their shots from hitting the referee. They must have hit him 20 times. Ce just smiled and downed what had to be her 40th red Gatorade before nudging Maddy in the shoulder towards the table. They took the opposite end, and Harley and me had the other. 

Ce and Madsy performed some elaborate handshake combo before simultaneously cracking their knuckles and fixing their hair.

I let a snort of laughter at the latter two. Ce glared at me from under her eyelashes.

“You’re going DOWN Brekker!”

“I don’t think so.”

She coked her head at my remark and that was my only warning before my oponente launched into the most insane game of air hockey ever. I had to admit, they worked well together. Must be from soccer. The air was cool on my face as I slid my hand out to meet the luck, stopping it from entering the goal. I knocked it towards their goal as the cheering from the crowd filled my thoughts. Maddy easily stopped under her striker thing before sending an exasperated look at me. I curled my fingers into a “bring it on motion” and the girls exploded. Maddy locked eyes with Ce and slid it to her. Then faster than I could detect, the puck was an inch away from me. If it had slid 2 inches over, we would have lost. Instead, it ricocheted off the wall and back to the other side. Maddy, without missing a beat proceeded to hit it back down at Harley’s side this time with no less enthusiasm. She had the same reaction as me. Startled, but amused. 

Oh, but the others were just getting started. Ce and Maddy were toying with us. There was a unspoken agreement that passed between their eyes, and Ce shot it at me as hard and fast as an arrow. I was helpless. And the puck clattered into the goal. And then they proceeded to do that exact thing over and over and over again. Until they had scored approximately 45 goals in 10 minutes. I knew Ce was competitive, but Maddy was a whole other level. She made Reese put her on top of the table as she shouted, “I DON’T LOSE! EVER!” before hitting the puck into the goal as we all gawked at her.

Everyone walked back, tired but happy. I had a feeling that this was something I would never forget. Ever. 

And as I drifted off to sleep, the image of the light in Ce’s eyes while she danced and sang replayed over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want to say that all of this is complete fiction and isn’t part of a fandom. It’s more of an AU for my life.
> 
> Xoxo,  
ro


End file.
